Out Of Order
by Richess
Summary: Buffy is on her summer vacation & blonde vampire comes to the L.A. to find the Slayer. Set after 'Prophecy Girl' in the summer of season 1. *WIP*
1. Part 1

** Out of Order **

** Author:** Richess aka A.N.H. Richards

** Summary: **Buffy is on her summer vacation after the end of Season One and blonde vampire comes to the city to find the Slayer. This is a complete reversal of season 2. 

** Rating**: R

** Disclaimer:** I own nothing. You know who owns, creates, directs and does all the rest on BTVS & ATS. Cause in y BTVS world Spike and Buffy would be happy all the time, Glory would have been played by Katherine Townie.

** Distribution: **Just ask you will receive, I just link to link my site to yours ;)

** Relationship: **Spike/Buffy & Spike/Dru & Buffy/Angel

** Notes:** To Spikes_Hunnies may we find time to write 'Love Isn't' cause that will be an awesome fic.

** _______________________________________________________________________**

** _ Part 1_**

Being in Los Angeles had never been so boring. The City of Angeles had fun and exciting things to do, but Buffy felt like doing nothing. Spending the next two months with her Dad seemed promising, even though her mind was still preoccupied on other things.

The shower seemed cold all of a sudden, as the events of that night stirred in her mind

_ "Ah, good, the feeble banter portion of the fight. Darling, why don't we just cut to the . . . You're not going to kill me with that thing. You still don't understand your part in all this, do you? You're not the hunter. You're the lamb."_

Buffy turned the indicator to hot slowly until it finally felt warm again. After a day of shopping with her dad, Buffy felt good for those few hours that she felt like she was a normal teenage girl like she used to be before.

_ "I'm waiting for you. I want this moment to last."_

_ "I don't."_

_ "I understand."_ _ He said grabbing the crossbow in her hands and throwing it to the ground_.

Then the water turned cold again.

_ "You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was going to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They didn't tell you everything."_

The water felt just as cold as him.

_ He whispered intimately into her ear, "You're the one that frees me. If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that."_

Buffy hands reached and touched the bite scar on her neck. Only two puncture wounds were left.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. It was going to be a long night. She looked at her clothes sitting on the vanity unit. Going out to the movies with the her cousin Becky didn't seem as much fun now as it had this morning.

* * *

After her cousin dropped her home, Buffy walked slowly to her room. She quickly changed out of her clothes and crawled into bed.

_ "What are you doing here?"_

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

_ "Contrary to popular belief, I trapped the Master in that church. I cursed him to only be free with the blood of a slayer." Xander walked closer to Buffy._

"But you're not Xander."

"No, I was borrowed." He answered Buffy. He slowly walked up to her and touched her bite mark.

His fingers tickled her skin. He pulled away examining the blood on his fingers. Buffy grabbed her neck and the blood trickled through her fingers.

"It flows in another you know."

"What?"

"Blood. When one dies another is called."

"So there are two . . . of us? Two slayers."

Xander laughed and laughed, "No there's only one."

"I don't get it?"

"You are not the chosen one any more, you are just a girl."

_ "I am the chosen one. I still have the power."_

Xander smiled, "Do you? Do you know what kind?"

The room suddenly changed to the library. Buffy spun around.

"Celia?"

"Buffy? You've grown." The eight year-old smiled. Her blond hair shimmered in the sunlight streaming from the windows.

"Celia?" Buffy felt wave of uneasiness around her. She couldn't say anything.

"You just have to listen, Buffy. You must go and slay tonight. You must go out and save lives tonight. You must save a life tonight. Buffy I have to go. I'm near the post, if you ever need me. Go near a post office and you will find me." Celia whispered as she faded into the background.

A beautiful woman stood before Buffy. Her caramel brown skin glowed in the moon light. Her smile innocent. Her body seductive.

_ "They don't know about me."_

"Who?"

"Oh, you know who. They could never fathom what happened to me. What will happen to you."

_ "Who? I don't have time for guessing games." Buffy said annoyed that she was standing in the church, in the exact spot where he'd killed her._

"You're not ready. I see that now." She turned from Buffy, her wavy, silky black hair fanned in the air rhythmically.

"Wait." Buffy yelled. All of a sudden the distance that was feet between them turned into meters.

"Yes." 

"I am ready." Buffy grasped for some reason she wanted her to stay.

"No. No, you're not. Other stories will come to you. You must listen to them." She finally turned back toward Buffy. "Look little sister soon turning big. You got lots of challenges ahead. You can change your destiny. His has already been altered. I know your future. Your heartache. Your Pain. The clock's winding down, but it is all wrong. 730. All your praise and Glor . . . Never mind. You'll find out what you are. What's to come. You've only begun."

* * *

"Did you have a good sleep honey?"

Buffy stepped into the kitchen giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek, "Yup."

"Uhh, honey? There's an emergency in the New York office and I have to go there to help the auditors before the final report on the company comes out, so I'm going to have to leave you here. Or, I can send you back to Sunnydale with your mom."

Buffy sat stunned. She'd only been in L.A. for a week, and he was leaving already. "How long are you going for?" Buffy asked, slowly and quietly.

"A week, ten days at the most." Hank smiled slightly.

"I'll stay here and wait for you to come back. There'll still be five weeks of summer vac left for you to spoil me rotten!" Buffy replied, stealing a piece of his toast.

Hank smiled as he discussed the parental rules of home alone.

* * *

Buffy's first night at home proved to be uneventful, so at around eleven she decided to go patrolling. Walking through the streets of L.A. at night was definitely not like Sunnydale. She had been propositioned twice, and nearly run over by a speeding driver.

When Buffy finally found the cemetery that she'd been looking for, she was expecting to find two 'soon to be risen vampires', but instead, she found five vampires standing over a grave site. One of the vampire's sensed a human presence and turned toward her direction, but before he could react, Buffy pulled the trigger on the crossbow and the vampire turned to dust right before the others' eyes.

"Slayer." One growled. Two of his fellow vampires looked at each other, then at Buffy, and took off in opposite directions, leaving only two left. Buffy charged at the female vampire and struck her to the ground. The other vampire grabbed Buffy by the hair and slung her into the headstone. Buffy felt a wave of nausea pass over her as the vampire descended on her. Teeth snarling, menace in his eyes.

"I want this moment to last." He snarled as he got closer to Buffy.

One, two, three. Buffy head butted the vampire, who fell back and howled, clutching his head. The female vampire ran toward her with Buffy's crossbow in her hands and pointing it at Buffy's heart, only to vanish into a pile of dust.

The male vampire and Buffy looked up to see a blond man wearing a leather coat, standing over the ashes. The vampire howled as Buffy took the opportunity to stake him. Buffy turned toward the good-looking man, searching his face for an answer, a response, but got nothing.

"You helped me?" Buffy gasped as she took in his appearance. _ Black leather duster, black jeans, black T-shirt. He likes black,_ she thought. His cheek bones were hollowed and defined, his storm blue eyes, piercing and unmoving. His lips pursed, full and sensuous. A scar on his left eyebrow was the only thing that marred his perfect face, but his face looked cold and tired.

"I couldn't let him kill you." His British accent tantalised her senses and yet she wasn't listening to them. 

"Thank's. But . . ." Buffy picked up the crossbow by his feet and swung into action as the new borne vampire emerged from the ground. Before the new fledging even knew what happened, the arrow pierced his heart and he was reduced to a pile of ash.

"I needed one last dance." Buffy heard him whisper. She turned to him.

"What?"

"My name is William the Bloody, aka Spike. Remember that for your watcher. Let him enter it into those volumes of novels they have on you slayers. I killed two of them you know? One in 1900 during the Boxer Rebellion, and the other in 1977... her name was Nikki. That one and I could have danced forever, but her forever wasn't long. Now my forever won't be either."

"You . . . are a vampire." Buffy's slayer senses screamed 'Told you so'.

"Let's do this slayer. Me and you, 'til my death. I have nothing more to live for, so it shouldn't take long out of your busy schedule." Spike braced for an all out assault, but nothing, she hadn't even moved. "Look here you silly bint, I vampire, you slayer. Slayer kill vampire. Vampire go poof. Slayer happy. It's the way of the bloody world."

"I'm not going to fight you." Buffy couldn't believe the words that rolled off her tongue.

"Like hell you're not." Spike put on his game face and charged at Buffy.

Buffy felt like a train had hit her. She was pinned beneath him. He straddled her and laughed.

"Now you are going die." Spike brought his head slowly down to her neck. He waited for her to head butt him like she did the other vampire but she didn't. Her heart raced as teeth grazed her skin. He pulled away from her, confused by her actions. _ Why had she let me get so close? Why doesn't she fight?_

"I could have killed you." His human facade came back. Buffy's wide hazel eyes looked at him. He quickly averted his eyes from hers. He stared down at her neck and gasped at the sight of twin puncture wounds on her neck. Spike let go of her quickly and got up and ran through the cemetery. Buffy sat stunned for a few moments, and then decided to go home.

* * *

_ "What are you doing here?"_

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"Because me and you, we're connected, but you won't listen. You can't hear. You can't listen without prejudice. You're out of order." Spike, dressed in white pants and white silk shirt, moved toward Buffy. She looked down at herself and saw that she was dressed in a white gown.

"Are you borrowed?" Buffy asked as he caressed her cheek.

His fingers left traces of cool air on her skin, as if he had marked it.

"No, I am me. But not really. Not without her."

"Who?"

"Drusilla. You should ask Angel about her one day. I'm sure he'll tell you."

"Angel?."

"Yes." Buffy spun around to see him standing a few feet behind her.

"I don't get it?"

"You won't not yet. You're not ready to know." Angel smiled at Buffy.

"Who is that?" Buffy heard this incessant knocking in her head she spun back around to Spike.

"Me, Buffy." Celia grabbed onto Spike hand with hers. "You just have to listen, Buffy. But you didn't. You let him go. You must save him." Celia faded into the background.

The woman was back, her caramel brown skin seemed dull this time. 

"They don't know about me."

"Who? Wait we did this already." Buffy said to the woman before her

"But you didn't get it right, so I better go over it again. . . Oh, you know who. They could never fathom what happened to me."

"Who? I don't have time for guessing games." Buffy said, annoyed that she was going to go through this conversation again. "If I didn't get it the first time why do you think that I am going to get it now?".

"You're right. YOU ARE NOT ready. I see that now." She turned from Buffy. Her straight silky black hair fanned in the air rhythmically as it did before

"Wait." Buffy yelled.

"Yes." 

"I am ready. Really I am." Buffy grasped for some reason she wanted her to stay.

"No. No, you're not." She finally turned back toward Buffy. "Look little sister you got lots of challenges ahead. You can change your destiny if you want. His has already been altered. I know your future. Your heartache. Your Pain. The clock's winding down, 7 3 0 nothing above or below. Dawn is coming, I must go. You have no idea what you are. What's to come. You haven't even begun."

"I'm tired of the hidden messages. I know that this is a dream." Buffy yelled at the woman.

"Fine you want the straight goods." She said a matter of factly.

"Well duh?"

The woman laughed out loud. "You have prophetic dreams. Not telling you' what the hell to do' dreams. You gotta figure it out on your own."

"Here we go again." Buffy sighed.

"You saw something in that vampire tonight didn't you?"  


"Yes." The Slayer reluctantly replied.

"Well only you can do something about it. He, like you can become a warrior to our cause. The cause of good. But it's up to you to bring him to our cause."

"Another vampire? Isn't Angel good enough?" Buffy pleaded.

"He will be soon lo . . . Never mind. Too many questions not enough actions. You got to go back out tomorrow. Find him, keep him, save him." The woman vanished.

* * *

Buffy got dressed to go out for patrolling again, this time with a purpose to look for Spike, which didn't take long. He was back at the cemetery from the night before.

"Are you ready to kill me now slayer?" Spike asked, swinging his legs off the side of the gravestone.

"No." 

Spike hopped off the stone and turned to face her, his game face already on prepared to fight.

"Then it wasn't wise for you to comeback." He lunged at Buffy. She side-stepped his move but lost her footing and fell to the ground. He regained his composure, just as Buffy was picking herself up off the ground and gave her a kick to the stomach. She doubled over in pain as he slammed his fists into her back. She fell to the ground but quickly rolled out of the way as he tried to kick her in the ribs. 

She was on her feet in seconds and gave the vampire a roundhouse kick to the face, then she backhanded him, only stunning him for a moment. She kicked him in the groin and he doubled over, howling in pain and anger. The Slayer pulled out her stake and stalked toward him, then drop kicked him. Stunned, he staggered back only to see her fists flying toward his face. He felt the impact and sailed backwards. In fractions of a second she was on top of him, the stake in her hand plunging toward his heart, almost in slow motion. 

Flashes of his life as a vampire passed before his eyes. _ Drusilla_. She was the only thing that he'd ever loved and that truly loved him. Her smile, her hair haunted him every time he slept, or fed, or walked, or heard a song. She was gone. She was dead and he must join her. He must go out with the bang that she didn't get. It was unfair her death. If he had only listened to her, to her vision more carefully, he could have stopped it. He could have saved her.

As Buffy brought down the stake, his eyes closed, expecting the pain and then the nothingness of his death. Buffy examined his face. He looked peaceful, almost angelic. He wanted her to kill him, but she wasn't going to. She embedded the stake into the grass next to his head.

He opened his eyes to stare into hers, "What the he . . ." He could see something coming toward him and then it hit him suddenly and he was out like a light.

"What the hell do you do now Buffy?" She said to herself.

* * *

Buffy was thankful that some college guys gave an unconscious Spike and her a ride to her dad's house after she told them about her and her boyfriend being mugged. They offered to call the police but she insisted that nothing much was taken and that she'd cancel all her credit cards tomorrow. They helped her and half conscious Spike toward the front door.

"I got it from here guys. Thank you so much." Buffy smiled at the two guys, Michael and Keith.

"You're welcome Buffy."

"Take care of your guy, B." The two men scampered off to there car and drove away.

Buffy held onto Spike as she opened the door. Using most of her Slayer strength to keep Spike upward was hard. "Damn! I didn't realise I hit you that hard!" Buffy said looking at the large blue and purple bruise on the vampire's face. "By the way, come on in, Spike."

The broken invisible barrier allowed for Spike fall into the Summer's house and take Buffy with him.

* * * 

** _ TBC...... _**


	2. Part 2

** Out of Order** ** Author:** Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards

** Summary:** Buffy is on her summer vacation after the end of Season One and blonde vampire comes to the city to find the Slayer. This is a complete reversal of season 2. 

** Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters belong to Mutant Enemy Productions 

** Relationship:** Spike/Buffy & Spike/Dru & Buffy/Angel

** Note:** Thanks to my beta Wyrdin.

________________________________________________________________________

Part 2

Spike woke up to the sound of chirping birds and the smell of bacon. He shook his head and immediately regretted it when the throbbing started. The blond vampire looked around the bedroom and got up slowly. A picture of the Slayer and an older woman lay on the table beside the bed. _ Must be her mum._

"What the hell am I doing in the Slayer's house?" Spike asked himself as he walked down the hallway

He walked through the bungalow, toward the smell. The vampirepeered into the kitchen to see the Slayer cooking breakfast.

"So you going to stand there or help me?" She could sense him the moment he approached the room. Buffy scrambled the eggs lightly and waited for the inevitable.

"What the hell am I doing here?" 

She turned around as he asked the question. Under the kitchenlighting she looked beautiful. _ No, she looks stunning. No I can't think that. Dru. Drusilla is the most beautiful woman in the world._ A little voice reminded him. He could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes, but quickly blinked them away before she could see them. 

"You're here so I can listen to your story. I'm not going to kill you and you're not going to kill me." Buffy turned back to the stove, pretending not to see the tears in his eyes. A part of her wanted to hold him and make the pain go away and another part of her told her to stake him and put him out his misery.

"There is nothing to tell Slayer."

"Really? Cause lots of vamps like committing suicide by slayer." She faced him again.

"Well it seems like a lot of slayers like committing suicide by vampire. And from the looks of it." He tilted his head and looked at the scar visible on her neck. 

Her body stiffened at the implication. "I wasn't doing anythinglike that."

"Whatever," Spike interrupted. "I guess I have to do this the old-fashion way then." He walked toward the kitchen door. As he reached for the knob, a strong punch threw him backward onto the floor.

"I can't let you do that."

"The bloody hell you can't." Spike sat on the floor staring at the linoleum tiles_ ,_ willing himself not to look up at her. He was desperate to stop the ache in his heart as he closed his eyes.

"Listen to me Look at me."

"My Spike. My poor Spike. I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry your heart hurts you so."

A familiar accent resounded in his ears. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful dark princess as she walked toward in flowing white lace.

"Drusilla?"

"It is me, Spike. Please don't push her away."

"But she's our enemy." He studied Dru. Her movement fluid, her eyes clear and focused. "Dru?"

"I am Drusilla, Spike. Just not the one you loved all those years. The Powers saved my soul when I was turn by Angelus. They kept me here safe while the demon took over my body. I have been waiting for you. I have watched you love the woman - or should I say demon -that occupied my body. There were times that I felt your undying love for her. I watched as you screamed in pain when she died. All the heavens heard your cry. But now it is time for you to find your purpose. It is time for you to find why you were truly turned. It is time for you to find the answer to the words she told you. Do you remember them?" Her voice was soft as she knelt next to him, stroking his face. Drusilla's slim fingers traced along his angled face.

_ //Your wealth lies here... and here. In the spirit and imagination. You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine.//_ Spike replayed the words of his saviour from mediocrity. _ //I see what you want. Something, glowing and glistening. Something... effulgent.//_

"Even the demon knew you had a higher purpose. You have found it in her. The glowing one."

"Her? The Slayer?"

"Yes. You must help her. Save her. Or everything will be lost. Believe me, Spike, she needs you more then ever. You have been given a second chance. A chance to save the world."

"Why, Dru? Me saving the world? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you." She stopped abruptly as if frightened of something and then continued, "I must go. We have spent too long talking_ . _ I must go now. They cannot know that I saw you. Spike, please just do what your heart tells you to do." Dru disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

Spike blinked at the warm breath against his cheek. He suddenly focused to see dark green eyes looking at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Hurts!" Was all he could manage.

"Well, you got scorched pretty bad. On your hands and chest. But atleast your shirt was on so you are just gonna be tender not burnt. God what were you thinking? Scratch that, I know. You kept mumbling something."

He realized that he was on a bed. His whole body ached he at the source of his pain; she had bandaged his burnt hands from the looks of it. "Thanks." 

"I'm not in the habit of saving vampires, so don't do that again."

"Yes_ ,_ ma'am." He gave a soft smile that masked the throbbing in his hands.

"Do you want to talk?" The Slayer sighed as the vampire before her turned his head away.

"That's ok if you don't." Buffy moved across the room and returned quickly."I got you some blood." Spike's look of surprise made her chuckle_ . _"At the butcher's. It's pig's blood."

"Oh." The disappointment evident in his voice.

"Do you want it warmed? Angel normally nukes it."

"Angel?" Spike spat out in disgust.

"Yeah. Something wrong?"

"Nothing much, 'cept I hate the bastard."

** TBC.**


	3. Part 3

Out of Order

**Author:** Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards

**Email:** richess78@hotmail.com

**Summary:** Buffy is on her summer vacation after the end of Season One and blonde vampire comes to the city to find the Slayer.  This is a complete reversal of season 2.  

**Relationship:** Spike/Buffy & Spike/Dru & Buffy/Angel.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character of BTVS but if you want to sue go right ahead so I can write book about my ordeal and get some real money :-)  

**Note:** Thanks to my beta's Wyrdin & Shippy.

_______________________________________________________****

**Part 3**

Buffy was intrigued at all of the stories that Spike told of his time, even though ninety percent of them were about killing and maiming. What fascinated and frightened her the most was that Angel, the vampire that she had a crush on, when soulless was probably the most evil thing that walked the earth.  She shuddered at the thought of what might happen is the gypsy curse wore off.

Spike looked intently at the distant look she gave as he asked his final, "Why do you want to know all of this anyway?"

"Huh?" The Slayer replied shaking the fog out of her head. "Let me check you bandages."

"My hands are fine slayer.  You didn't answer the question.  Why do you want to know all of this stuff about Peaches?  You two couldn't possible be involved."  He smiled at the ridiculousness of how that sounded coming out of his mouth.  But then he remembered that he was in the Slayer's house, she was tending to his wounds, and he was in her bed even though innocently speaking. "So you have a thing for Peaches huh?"

"What? No!" 

Buffy's unconvincing denial made him give a painfully laugh as his chest ached. "Figures."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Girls always have a thing for Angelus that is why they always get killed or tortured around him."  Spike tried to get up only to be pushed down by strong tiny hands.

"You hold it right there mister..."

"Do you know how ridiculous you are sitting here tending to a wounded vampire. You are a Slayer for god's sakes just stake me already.  Especially if I have to talk about that Peaches anymore."

"Why do you call him that? Peaches?"

The blonde vampire grimaced, "The poofster would always use some tacky lines on barmaids telling them how they smelt like peaches.  Finally one of the barmaids at a pub got the best of him and turned tables on him when she said with all of the peaches he's tasted his upper lip should be real fuzzy.  Even Darla laughed at that one too bad the barmaid didn't live to see the morning she was a right feisty one."

"So Angel... Killed her?"  

"Killed her?  Naw more like mutilated and tortured her for hours with Darla by his side picking up lovely rusty instruments to drive into the young woman's body."

Buffy grimaced at the thought, "He's good now."

"Yeah tell yourself that.  A thing or two that I learned over the years, gypsy justice is not always fair and right, it serves the now not the later.  You'd best remember that."

The young teen was confused by his words but said nothing.

"So when are the Parental's coming home to find an injured half naked man in there house pet."  He winked.

Buffy was a bit shocked at his ever-changing demeanor; one minute suicidal and the next playful and flirty.  She didn't get him at all but something inside her was still nagging that she had to help him, just how to help him was the problem.

* * *

**TBC…**


	4. Part 4

Out of Order

**Author:** Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards

**Email:** richess78@hotmail.com

**Summary:** Buffy is on her summer vacation after the end of Season One and blonde vampire comes to the city to find the Slayer.  This is a complete reversal of season 2.  

**Relationship:** Spike/Buffy & Spike/Dru & Buffy/Angel.  

**Note:** Thanks to my beta's Wyrdin & Shippy.

_______________________________________________________****

**Part 4**

"My Dad called while you were out he's going to be gone for another week so you can stay and recuperate for as long as you need."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Aren't you the least bit scared of me pet?  This is not good for my rep." 

"I'm about as scared of you as I would be of a fluffy bunny." Buffy goaded she turned away getting up.  "I have to go patrolling tonight and get you some more blood. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Sure luv, can you get me some Rocky Road ice cream and Weetabix too pet.  I'm quite peckish."

Buffy turned around pretending to be annoyed at his request but it was funny.  He stuck out his tongue at her and for the first time she realized how ridiculous this situation was and it was all because of a dream.  Buffy turned around back out the door.

* * *

Buffy regretted making this phone call but she knew she really didn't have a choice.  

"Hello?" 

"Hi Giles, it's me." Buffy said quietly.

"Buffy it's so good to hear from you! How is your vacation?"

"It's ok.  But my Dad's out of town for a bit."

"Sorry to here that."

"Yeah, no big right.  But I ehm… I called for another reason.  I need you tell me everything you can about a vampire."

"Buffy your studies have been very thorough unless. You've met another Master Vampire?"  Giles' voice was on edge.

"Well no but I have been hearing about a vampire I just wanted to know if I should be worried or not?"

"Well what did you hear?"

"I uhhh I heard that a vampire named Drusilla was killed and it seemed pretty important to the vamps that I slayed… do you know anything about her?"

"Why yes she was a part of the order of Aurielus."  

Buffy could hear Giles shuffling through books.

"That's the same order as Angel right?"

"Yes, it says here that her sire was…" Giles suddenly stopped.

"Who Giles?"

"Angelus."

"Go on."  Buffy swallowed hard she was having a feeling that it was going to worse that everything Spike told her was true.

"Well he turned her the day she was to become a nun, he… that's not important.  Anyways years later she created a childe of her own he name was William Bowington otherwise known as William The Bloody or in this century as Spike."  There was a brief pause, "Buffy have you heard anything about Spike this is very pertinent.  He's killed two slayers this century.  Have you heard if he's in America?"  

"No they were saying that Dru died in Prague.  He's probably there maiming every living person that helped killed her."

"I really shouldn't be relieved about that but I am.  I think that you might come back earlier to Sunnydale that is." 

"No I'm fine Giles it's no big deal, my dad should be back soon.  Plus he promised me major shopping." Buffy joked, "I better be off.  Talk to you later Giles."

"Be careful Buffy."

"I always am Giles."

Buffy could hear a muffled huff on the other and just smiled.

"Bye Giles."  With that she hung up the phone.

* * *

Giles jumped as a loud knock resounded through his door he slowly went over and opened it, there stood Angel looking sheepish.

"What's wrong?"

"Well there is some trouble out by Milner's Point I think it might take the whole gang to get this demon."

"Certainly I will get the others."

* * *

"So when is Buffy getting back?" Xander asked Willow as Giles and Angel followed behind them.

"I'm not sure she hasn't called me?" Willow pouted.

"She's back in three weeks."  Giles responded.

"She's called you?" Willow pouted ever more feeling a bit snuffed by her best friend.

"We talked tonight."  Giles didn't even notice her demeanor he just walked blankly.

Xander and Angel looked at each other. 

"What did she say?" Angel asked he couldn't believe how much he'd missed her over these last couple of weeks.

"She's fine.  But…"

"But what?  The suspense is killing me?" Xander hurried the Watcher.

Giles stopped and looked at Angel, "Drusilla is dead."

Angel looked like a ton of brick just crashed into his chest. "Dead?"

"Yes, Buffy heard it in LA."

"Who's Drusilla?" Willow asked.

* * *

Spike awoke at the break of dawn a strange noise coming from the living woke him up.  He could hear the strangled cries of Buffy.  He got up as quick as he could despite the pain to see the Slayer tangled in her sheets on the sofa fighting an invisible demon from the looks of things.  He looked closer and could tell that she was sleeping.  More then that she was having a nightmare.  He knelt down next to trying to gently awaken her but nothing worked.  Despite the pain in his still healing hands he gripped her shoulder and shook her awake.

Buffy's bright green stared blankly at him for a second.  Before blinking and coming to rest upon him, her eyes filled with tears instantly.  Despite the awkwardness of the situation Spike held her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Slayer."  He lulled her as she slowly stopped crying.

* * *

She slept for most of the day he could tell something was taking a large strain on her but he wouldn't pry.  It wasn't until sunset did she awaken.  She completely turned red when she saw him and headed straight for the bathroom covering her bed head.

"Women." He scoffed.

"I heard that," she yelled from the bathroom.  Spike laughed as he slowly undid the bandages from his hands.  They were still pink but the skin was healing even quicker then he had expected.  He shrugged on a t-shirt and was just about to grab his red silk shirt when a large pounding began at the door.

"Buffy?" 

Spike recognized the voice instantly, "Bloody hell." He grabbed his duster and fled out the back door, "Angelus."  

**TBC…**


	5. Part 5 030504

**Out O****f Order**

**Author:** Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards

**Email:** richess78@hotmail.com

**Summary:** Buffy is on her summer vacation after the end of Season One and blonde vampire comes to the city to find the Slayer.  A different spin on season 2.  

**Relationship:** Spike/Buffy & Spike/Dru & Buffy/Angel.  

**Note:** Thanks to my beta's Jill.

_______________________________________________________****

**Part 5**

Buffy jumped when she heard the pounding on the front door.

Buffy walked out of the bathroom slowly looking for Spike and he was no where in sight.

"Buffy it's me Angel!" A voice called out on the other side of the door.

The Slayer went and opened the door harshly allowing Angel's hand to bounce off against the barrier.

"Are you alright?  I thought I heard…"

"What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded.

"I—Giles said that Spike was in LA so I figured we would go after him together." Angel looked at the frazzled looking girl before him. 

"Excuse you?" Buffy shook her head, "We'd do what?"

"Well slay him Buffy, he is evil." Angel said unsure about her hostile attitude, "Can we not discuss this outside for your dad's neighbor's to hear?"

"Fine." Buffy huffed, "Come in Angel."  

The vampire brushed past the Slayer as she gave one last fleeting look out into the darkness to see if could see Spike.  In her heart she knew he was probably long gone.  And this didn't make her any happier at all to see Angel.

* * *

Angel looked at the sofa which was strewn with a pillows and comforter. "Did you have company?"

"You can say that."

"Did you fight Spike tonight?"

Buffy stopped in her tracks, "Uhmm why?"

"Cause you smell like him." Angel couldn't believe how much of strong smell he was getting off of Buffy that belonged to Spike.

"Yeah- yeah we did so what?  I can handle myself and that whole smelling thing is freaky." Buffy gathered up the stuff for Angel to have a seat. And then sat on the chair near him.

"Did… did I do something?  I can't help but feel that you are mad at me for some reason."

"Well how about bursting in here like a raging lunatic and thinking that I need rescuing."  Buffy huffed suddenly standing up, "I can take care of Spike on my own Angel.  I'm a big girl and all.  So I think that you should leave before my dad gets back."

Angel took that as his cue to leave and Buffy practically pushing him out of the door was the other sign.

"Buffy I… But your dad is…"

"Good bye.  Angel see you when I get to Sunndydale."  Buffy said as he passed the threshold and quickly closed the door.  

* * *

Angel looked back at the house thinking he might see Buffy at least looking at him through the window but he was wrong.  Everything about her seemed wrong. Something was going on and he wasn't going to leave LA until he made sure she was safe no matter what she said.

* * *

Buffy waited up the whole night for Spike to come back but he never did.  It took a whole week for her to realize that he wasn't coming back, that is when she cried.  It was like something was missing from her.  Like someone had taken a life line away.  She hadn't dreamt since the night Spike left. Not until the night she arrived back in Sunnydale.

**TBC…**


End file.
